She thinks she has nothing
by Mima Black
Summary: but maybe she has something. HPOC set just after DH.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. In my version Fred, Snape, Dobby and Ted Tonks did not die but sadly the rest did.

He just saw her as a friend, a sister. Nothing less, nothing more.

They had won the war but to her it felt like she had lost everything

She had lost everything. Her father, her stepmother and now him.

She watched as he kissed Ginny with extreme happiness and Ron and Hermione were in a sweet embrace looking like they would never let go of each other. Dean and Luna were kissing sweetly in the corner of the hall to everyone's surprise. She had nothing to hold, no one to hug, instead the outcast. People around her were rejoicing of defeating the man they had feared the most over decades but to her it felt like there was nothing to rejoice about.

What did she have left?

Deciding it was too much for her, she walked out of the destroyed Hogwarts she ad fondly loved for five years of her life and on to the dark grounds. The dead and injured had been removed into the Hogwarts were they were healed or left to rest in peace for eternity. The night breeze moved the tall dark trees' leaves to make them look like they were swaying. She moved around the grounds to the lake. It was her refuge in life. To her it was the place of calmness and freedom from schoolwork or when Hermione would complain about their effort of the homework. She smiled at the memory of Hermione nagging her, Harry and Ron to do their homework on a lazy Sunday afternoon. Those were her favourite days of no pressure to save the world or the fear of death eater trying to kill them.

The breeze played up again and she distinctly heard a howl from the distance upon the dark trees of the forbidden forest. A tear rolled down her face as she remembered her father. He was the most important thing she had in the world and now it was gone. Taken away from her with one blow to the chest.

"Daddy" she whispered to the warm breeze wrap around her like a blanket as her cried for him to be with her. The half moon shone out across the ground and reflected on the lake making it look more beautiful than it was before. Some night when she was miles away from her father on full moons she would sit at the edge of the lake looking at the reflection of herself in the moon's light. He always said she looked like her mother.

Her mother.

Her angel, who cared and guarded her from anything dark or dangerous. Her mother who gave up her life to saved her only daughter from Bellatrix the night that Voldemort was defeated for the first time. Remus Lupin had taught his daughter to never forget her mother and what she did for her.

"At least at last you're with mum, dad"

But there was someone else she had lost in this terrible battle. Her stepmother, Nymphadora Tonks who was like a sister to her. The woman who had held her in need of love when she had given up hope and loved her like her own daughter. She was gone aswell from the world, killed by the same woman who had killed the angel.

"Hope you happy, God, what's left but me and-"

Teddy.

Her only brother, the only one left. A small baby to be responsible for and to care for. She didn't how to be a mother she was seventeen and wanting to live her life that she had left. Frustration and angry boiled inside her so much she wanted to scream. Scream so much that the world would hear her even the giant squib.

The lake.

She had the urge to jump, right to the bottom. To sink until she lay with the merpeople and she would sleep there for infinity. No one would know, No one would care she thought to herself. Harry had Ginny and Ron and Hermione, she was just the outcast who would get in the way of everyone. She started taking her bloody clothes off. Her jumper Mrs Weasley had knitted many moons ago for Christmas that she was nearly too big for. She undid the laces of her trainers Hermione had bought in muggle shop when Hermione had taken her to muggle London for the first time. Then she took off her colourful sock Dobby had knitted for her two Christmases ago. She slipped off her ripped jean with a burn through from Ginny from years ago when practicing spells for Defence Against the Dark Arts. She slowly removed her seventeenth birthday present of a bracelet from Harry and placed it on the floor. She stood a near as she could to the lake in only her undergarments, her mother necklace and an overlarge Chudley Canons from Ron that he said she could keep two years ago.

She was going to jump.

She flew in the air and the cold water hit her all over as held her body close to her like a ball. She was going to see mother and father again.

But then she felt another body hold her and bring her up to the surface and on the ground. She felt someone lay her on the ground and wrap a towel around her. She couldn't think but shivered violently. The person picked her up and moved her into their arms trying keep her body warm. They sat there for ages until she realised what happened. She opened her eye knowing full well who she was going to look at. Seventeen-year-old Harry James Potter look back at her half relieved half angry.

"Harry" She whispered.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" he said angrily.

"Harry… I hate myself…I don't want to be alive," She said quietly.

"Matilda Henrietta Lupin, I can't believe you just said that" Harry looked like straight into her eyes with angry and hurt. Mattie had never heard him say her full name before; it was always Mattie or Matt. She moved out of his arms and got up to look at the moon.

"I have nothing Harry, Nothing at all. Dad gone. Tonks dead aswell. I'm stuck with a small three-month-old baby, and everyone has sweetly fallen in love like in a fairytale but why not me. Ron and Hermione have each other. Dean and Luna have got together to everyone's shock. And Ginny… Well was about me" Mattie shouted furiously. She couldn't say Harry's name, not now, not ever would she be able.

"Ginny has Neville and you have me" Harry said calmly moving closer to Mattie. Mattie turned around in shock to see Harry's face still looking a bit angrily even though his voice was calm.

"But if you're going to kill yourself, I guess I have no one. Just Teddy and me, on our own, because I am not giving him up for anything. What if I hadn't saved you, what would I have told him. That you jumped in the lake because you had given up in life. Mattie, all I ask is why?" Harry moved so close to her their noses were nearly touching. But all Mattie could do was cry. She fell onto Harry who held close rubbing Mattie back.

"I'm sorry…I thought I had no one… I just wanted my family… I didn't wanted to be left with a baby…I thought you and Ginny were together… I'm so sorry" Mattie said through crying but Harry moved away.

"Me and Ginny? Why did you think that?" Harry looked confused.

"I saw you kissing her, when you defeated Voldemort. I thought you loved her. After last year and your birthday…I thought…" Mattie trailed off lost now of what was happening. Harry didn't speak for a while and sat on the ground thinking. Mattie sat down next to him wrapping the towel closer to her cold body.

"I did love her…Well I thought I did. She was the person I have been thinking about all year when we were camping and looking for horcuxes. But when I kissed her this evening, I didn't feel the electricity I felt before. We both felt it. You must have gone then because she moved away and I knew something was wrong.

"Your with the wrong person Harry, is shouldn't be me here" She said I knew she was right. Neville came over to us.

"Mattie's gone, I saw her walking outside to lake, and I'm worried she might do something" I saw the look he gave her and I knew that something had happen to them and I realised it was you I'm suppose to be with. Andromeda and Ted came in holding teddy and I knew holding him we weren't meant to be a family. Ginny told me to go and find you. Her and Neville are going to be find together ad you, me and suppose to be together." Harry looked into her eyes. Mattie knew deep down that they were family.

"Together, I think we could do it" Mattie smiled and Harry moved closer to her so their lips touched. Electricity surged through them like nothing they had felt before. Harry moved his hands around Mattie's waist while her hands roamed through his hair. They stood there under the moon for what felt like a lifetime. After a while they stopped for air but Harry hands didn't leave her waist.

"Come one let's go and get Teddy" Harry said as Mattie nuzzled her head into his shoulder. She realised she was still wearing her wet Top and undergarments. From the look on Harry's face he had just realised what she was wearing. With is wand he shrunk her other clothing into a hand sized and put it in his pocket but stopped when he saw the bracelet.

"I didn't it want it to get ruin, it's priceless" Mattie said softly as Harry put it back on her wrist and kissed her soft lips. He picked her up gently and started carrying back to the castle. Mattie laid her head on his shoulder and felt his heat warming her cold body. They walked back into the castle as Hermione, Ron, Ginny, The all of the Weasleys, Andromeda and Ted Tonks, Neville, Luna and Professor McGonagall ran up to them.

"Mattie, what happened!" Hermione accio a blanket and wrapped it over Mattie who was still in Harry's arms.

"Where is Teddy!" Mattie said anxiously trying to move out of Harry's arms but he would let her.

"Glass on the floor, I don't want you to get hurt" Harry said softly but firmly making Mattie smiled kissing him on the cheek.

"Yer, we've decided to clear it all up in the morning" George started

"Let them celebrate" Fred finished

"My dear, he's here, he's fine, don't worry, he's ok" Andromeda Tonks moved her grandson into her step granddaughter's arms.

"Teddy" She whispered stroking his face. She saw his small fingers wrap around her large finger.

"I love you Teddy, and I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Me, Harry, Grandma, Grampa, Hermione, the Weasleys, and everyone who loves you so much are going to keep you safe. Your going to be my little Marauder you know, like Daddy and your hair going to be like Mummy's. Every night I am going to tell you how much they loved you and still love you because it's the truth. Harry's going to teach you how to fly and I show all the tricks Daddy taught me for Hogwarts but your going to be good for Professor McGonagall because Daddy was good even though his friend weren't so. You are so special and I'm never leaving you. I love you so much" Mattie whispered and kissed baby Teddy on the head as he slept. Harry kissed Mattie and then Teddy holding his family in his arms and for once in seventeen years he was truly happy.

And at that moment everyone, young or old, knew that the War was over and the future ahead of them.

Author's Note: Mattie is Lupin's daughter. Hope you guys liked it.

Read and Review please! xxx


End file.
